Brotherhood
by ohmychesterbe
Summary: Just when you thought that 2 brothers were so attached, something makes them become apart as strangers.
1. Chapter 1: What's Wrong With Me?

**Italics are Raph's thoughts. **

_I know Mikey and I fight a lot, but this time, I almost killed him. Literally. I didn't mean to. Sometimes I just let my anger issues get to me in a way that I take it out on someone that means a lot to me. Yes, Mikey does mean a lot to me. He's my bro, y'know? _

"Raphael, STOP!" Donnie said, pulling me back, away from Mikey's face.

"What the hell are you doing?" Leo looked at me in anger "TRYING TO KILL YOUR BROTHER?"

Master Splinter looked over at Mikey, then at me. "I do not know what is your problem, Raphael."

"There's nothin' wrong with me, Sensei!" I sighed "He wouldn't stop botherin' me!"

Leo grabbed me by my neck, pulling me against the wall. "And does that mean that you're gonna beat him to death?"

"Leonardo, let go of your brother." Master Splinter said.

Leo let go of me, while I growled at him. "I need some fresh air." I ran outside the lair, wanting to cry hard. _What is wrong with me? _

I ran over to April's, looking for Casey.

"Hey, Raph" April smiled while she opened the door "Looking for Casey, aren't cha?"

I nodded. "Come on in!" April offered. I walked in, looking around to see if Casey was somewhere to be seen.

"Sit down. I'll tell him you're here."

I sat down, looking down at my feet. I was thinking about what I did to Mikey. _Why?_ I asked myself. _Why did I do that?_ _Gosh I just hate myself sometimes._

"Hey, bro!" Casey said while walking up to me "What you doin' here?"

"I came to talk to you...about something that happened back at the lair."

"What happened, Raph?" Casey asked, looking at me in confusion.

I sighed deeply, "Mikey was botherin' the hell outta me. It was getting' into my nerves. Y'know what happens when somebody or somethin' gets on my nerves"

"You didn't, Raphael!"

"Yes," I nodded. "I did. A-And I didn't mean ANYTHING. I swear. I love Mikey, but he just sometimes gets into my nerves."

"Dude, he gets into everybody's nerves" Casey said.

I sighed again, "I know. I know."

"Wanna go get somethin' to eat? I'm starvin'." Casey suggested.

"Pizza?" I smiled at his suggestion.

"You got it, bro!"

Casey and I walked out of the apartment, in search of a pizza parlor.

"Okay. We've got tons of choices. But…" Casey looked at me.

"Yeah, I know." I chuckled. "I got it all covered."

I ran over to a dark alley, and changed into human clothes.

"See?" I said, walking up to Casey "Told ya I had it covered"

Casey laughed, "You're good. C'mon…Pizza Hut, or?"

"I'm gonna go with Domino's. It kinda reminds me of Donnie."

Casey laughed again, at my lame joke. "I'll treat ya."

"No way, dude." I said. "You buy, I pay."

"No. I'll treat ya. I said it first." Casey said, while putting his hands on his pockets.

"Fine," I said "Let's go."

As we walked into Domino's Pizza, a couple of familiar faces starred at us. I didn't bother to stare back, 'cause I was not in the mood to be fightin' because of what happened earlier back in the lair.

"Peperoni?"

I nodded. The scenes from the fight with Mikey and I ran over my head like if they were some famous music video on YouTube that always got stuck in your head. _Why am I such a jerk? Why did I do that? What is wrong with you, Raphael. You didn't mean to hurt your little brother. He's just young. But you are too. You both have lots to learn, you just wanna be like Leo. _

"Okay, dimwit. Wanna talk about it?" Casey asked as he sat down in front of me.

"Not really. I mean—I love Mikey…he's just…" I sighed deeply, looking at Casey.

My shell cell rang. "Hello?" I asked.

"_**Yeah, hey Raph." **_It was Donny. _**"Mikey kinda wanted to apologize for getting into your nerves."**_

"Chill, bro. It's me who is supposed to apologize. I'll be home in an hour or so to apologize, okay?"

"_**Okay. I'll see you then."**_ I hung up. By the time I did that, the pizza was already here. I grabbed a slice, and started eating.

"This is heaven, man. I swear!" Casey said as he took a bite off his pizza.

"I know what you mean." I chuckled while taking another bite off my pizza.

"Y'know what I think?" Casey asked.

"What?"

"That you and Mikey are pretty close. So close that one day you'll end up killing each other, like best friends do." Casey said.

"But, we're best friends and we're still alive." I said, taking a sip from my drink.

"You know what I mean, Raph."

_Indeed I do, Casey Jones, indeed I do._

30 minutes later we finished eating, and Casey payed the bill. As we walked down the cold, dark street of New York, I looked behind me.

"Casey, we've got company." I took off my weapons.

"Oh, this is gonna be good!" Casey said while putting on his mask, and taking off his hockey stick.

A couple of punks came up to us, tryin' to beat us up. It was pretty easy to beat their sorry butt, 'cause they were tryin' too hard.

"That was easy." Casey said chuckling.

"Too easy." I said, looking around to see if there were more of them.

"Hello?" Casey said, talking to somebody on his phone. "Oh, hey baby."

_April._

"Yeah, babe. I'm down here with Raph." Casey smiled. "We'll be home in no time, babe. Don't worry."

We kept walking down the street, until we reached Casey's.

"You sure you're gonna be fine, bro?"

"Yeah," I nodded "I'll be fine."

_Not really. I won't be fine. I'll be broken into a million pieces if I won't sort this out._

I watched as Casey went inside his apartment, leaving me behind.

I sighed, and took off my clothes.

_I'm sorry, Mikey._

**Just a random thing I came up with. As you can see, I love Raphael. He's my favorite character. Anyways, I hope you liked this one. Reviews will be appreciated. Oh, and questions too. (:**


	2. Chapter 2: I'm Sorry

**So so sorry for updating this later than usual…I'm so busy. ;/ Anyways, I hope you enjoy this one. I got some nice reviews last time. I have another fanfiction….if you guys don't mind..you can read it and write some nice reviews about it. :D Thanks haha. :P**

"_**If you're going to try to get noticed, you've got to be able to put yourself in the shoes of the person you want to get noticed by." –Mike Shinoda**_

_Honestly, I've always wanted to make a difference in the family. Bein' the one who gets ticked off because of every little thing that comes by, is hard. I'm hot-headed. It's kinda difficult to make a difference around here. Specially for what I did to Mikey. Brothers fight, but they don't fight until one of 'em kills the other one. No, they don't do that. Unless of course, you're hot-headed. Like me. My name is Raphael. Believe it or not, I may seem like a "bad boy" to a lot of people, but on the inside, I'm just like a kitten. I just don't like to show it. It's…wrong. _

_I came in late that night; later than usual. Everyone was sleepin', or so I thought._

"Raphael!"

_Oh boy, busted. _

"Stop right there, my son." Master Splinter said. "You're late."

"I-I know, sensei." I stuttered. "I'm sorry"

"I know you are, my son. We will talk about this in the morning."

Master Splinter went into his room, leaving me alone in the living room.

"CRAP!" I yelled, waking some up.

"Hey, dude! Keep it down. And I do not mean your voice, but your vocabulary."

"Mikey?" I smiled "Is that you?"

"Yeah. Why are you so happy to see me?" Mikey said as he walked up to me with one eye closed, half asleep.

"MIKEY!" I hugged him tight, feeling happier than ever "I'm sorry, bro. I didn't mean to hit you! Are you okay?"

I felt Mikey struggling to hug me back, "Yeah, bro. I'm f-fine."

"Don't lie to me!" I let go of the hug, smiling "You know how I HATE it when people lie to me."

"I know I know. I'm not lying to you either."

I yawned. "Eh, I'm tired. I'm gonna go to sleep. 'Night bro"

"Wait!" Mikey said "Don't. I wanna talk to you"

I stopped walking and turned around, "What about it?"

"Why did you hit me?" Mikey said, confused "I know I might get annoying sometimes, but I just do it for fun…"

"It's not that you may get annoying sometimes, it's just that—" I said "Okay, yeah it's that you get annoying all the time. But anyways, I don't know what came up to me. Y'know I'm hot-headed, Mikey. Y'know that everything ticks me off. You know that. But this time, I honestly don't know what came up to me. Seriously, I didn't mean to hit you. You're my little bro, and brothers don't hit each other. I would never ever kill you, like I almost did last time. I promise you that next time, I will be more careful. Y'know how Leo is always tellin' me to control my temper and shit? Well I've been tryin' to do that, but it don't work for me like that. It doesn't. I don't know why. I'm just…._different."_

Mikey stood there in silence, thinking about what to say.

"I know you didn't mean it, Raph. But don't worry, we all have our days. Even I have my days. I'm always trying to make people laugh, but on the inside I'm just…broken. I don't know, it's just part of being different. We're all different. Donny, Leo, you, and me…we all have our differences, but we're still brothers, right?"

"Right." I nodded.

"Well then you see? Donny has the brains, but he's still our bro and he can still kick ass. Leo is the fearless leader, but he's still our bro. I'm good lookin', and I'm still your brother."

"Okay, 'bout that part" I chuckled while Mikey punched me in the shoulder.

"Anyways, look at you. You're the "bad boy", but on the inside, you're like a kitten. You just don't show it. And don't give me that "Oh, that's not true" look, 'cause you know that it is true. You're my brother, and I know who you truly are, Raph. You don't need to hide it from me."

"You got me on that one, bro." I smiled "How'd you know that, though?"

"I just know." Mikey said

"Well, thanks bro. For…y'know…understanding."

"No prob!" Mikey said, with a big smile on his face.

As I walked down to my room, thoughts were spinning in my head. So many things were left unsaid. _Mikey didn't say it all though. At least that's what I think. _

_Mikey's a great bro. He and I get along in a way that no other bro in the planet could get along. Once you get to know Mikey, your chances of liking him will be better. I know I know. He's a little bit annoying, but he's just my little bro. I know that Leo would somehow be proud of me, but I'd rather not say. I think he hates me now. After the little 'speech' he gave me this morning, I don't think we'll ever talk again. If I apologize. I did apologize to Mikey though. We'll talk about this in the morning. _

I layed down in bed, and thoughts were still spinning in my head. Words, thoughts, and pictures of the event that happened this morning, were running through my head like a non-stop roller coaster. It was getting annoying. I closed my eyes, and immediately fell asleep.

**So, waddaya think? :D Reviews will be very much appreciated! :D Thanks for reading, ya'll. This means a lot to me…considering that I love this show very much, I sometimes write down my feelings in the stories. Meh, that's just how writing down fanfictions work! Haha, anyways, good bye now. Thanks again for everything! **


End file.
